1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus using a gyroscopic sensor, and more particularly, to a 3D image display apparatus, which recognizes a motion change of a display using a gyroscopic sensor and controls a 3D image displayed on the display using the recognition result.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional three-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus uses the binocular parallax effect to represent data in two fields, one containing the data to be seen by the left eye and the other containing data to be seen by the right eye. Accordingly, the viewer can see a 3D image produced by the fusion of two slightly different views of a scene on retinas of both eyes.
Such 3D image display apparatus can be widely used for medical applications, games, advertisement, education applications, and military training, where a stereoscopic image is required.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional 3D image display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional 3D image display apparatus includes an image screen 1, which provides images L1 through L6 for the left eye and images R1 through R6 for the right eye, and a lenticular screen 3, which is disposed in front of the image screen 1 and adapted to separate the images for a viewer's left and right eye views.
The images for the left eye and the right eye are photographed by two cameras spaced from each other by a distance equal to that between a viewer's left and right eyes, and thus due to the binocular parallax effect, the images respectively seen by the left and right eyes are slightly different from each other. The two images are provided through the image screen 1 and the lenticular screen 3. Each of the images for the left eye and the images for the right eye is comprised of a plurality of images, and the images for the left eye and the images for the right eye are alternately interspersed as shown in FIG. 1.
The lenticular screen 3 directs the images for the left eye provided by the image screen 1 toward a left eye viewing zone marked by a dotted line, and directs the images for the right eye to a right eye viewing zone marked by another dotted line. Accordingly, the two images can be respectively formed at positions separated by a distance D from the lenticular screen 3. Accordingly, when the viewer's left and right eyes are respectively placed in the left eye viewing zone and the right eye viewing zone, each eye sees a slightly different view such that the viewer can see a 3D image.
To separate the images into the views for both eyes, the 3D image display apparatus may employ a parallax barrier, instead of the lenticular screen 3, disposed between the image screen 1 and the viewer.
In the meantime, when the conventional 3D image display apparatus is applied to a portable electronic device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a mobile phone, if the 3D image display apparatus is moved relative to the viewer, the views for each eye are also moved. Thus, disadvantageously, the images for the left eye may be formed in the right eye viewing zone and the images for the right eye may be formed in the left eye viewing zone. Also, since the 3D image provided through the two-dimensional screen is photographed from a single viewpoint, the 3D image is provided in the same direction even though the viewer's position is relatively changed, thereby decreasing a stereoscopic effect.